From Ugly duckling to Beautiful Swan
by iambesoletmebeme
Summary: The Cullens and Hales always picked on Bella. especially Edward. Rosalie's the oly nice one. nobody like her because the Cullens and Hales dont she lost Renee died in a crash when bella was 12. Bella decides she's had enough so she changes. AH. R&R!
1. over it

**hey um i created this with my friend i hope you like it if you like this. check out my other storys ok.**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

* * *

Bella's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! ugh! I fumbled for the snooze button and it was soon silent again. I sat up in my bed and stretched. I put on a black cami and my purple and black plaid jacket I zipped it up so just enough clevage was showing and pulled my purple skinny jeans on. To finish it off I got my black mary janes and put them on my feet.

I put my hair in a black head band and put black on black on black. Black eye liner, black mascara, and black lip stick.

Well I better get ready for another day of high school or as I like to call it HELL. Another day of tormenting another day of being alone another day of being ridiculed by my own personal demon EDWARD CULLEN.

I hate him so much. He so UGH! I can't even describe him he's just a big Jack Ass. I grabbed a granola bar before heading off to my truck. I arrived at school around 7:30.

I turned off my truck and got out but I dropped my keys. I groaned and got my bag out of the truck . I bent down to pick up my keys but of coarse non other than Edward Cullen has them jingling them in his hands. "looking for these" he said with a sly crooked grin on his stupid face.

"give them to me" I said reaching for them. "ah ah ah Bella what's the magic words" in 2nd grade he did something similar to this and he said the magic words were Edward Cullen is a greek god.

"ok Edward Cullen is a dick head" and with that I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground and the keys dropped from his hands.

I snatched the keys off the ground turned around and walked away. "your going to regret that Swan" he called from on the ground " I turned around " no I don't think I will it was pretty fun Cullen" I sneered at him.

The day slowly dragged on and finally it as lunch time. I walked in line and got a pink lemonade. I hope Cullen isn't here maybe he went home with a black eye. I chuckled under my breathe at the thought.

I quickly got my lunch and went to my table at lunch population: me but 5 minutes after I get there every day the Cullens and the Hales come and antagonize me.

I grabbed my book and burried my head in it not to read but to wait I put my Ipod on full blast. I soon felt the chairs around me scoot in.

Emmett ripped the head phones out of my ears. "hey cinderbella " he said smiling. I just kept reading my book but it was jaspers hands. " how's my favorite ugly duckling" Edward said smiling

"what the hell Hale" I sneered. "what we just wanted you to pay attention to us" "come on guys lets leave her alone" Rosalie said tugging on Emmett's arm.

She never did anything to me so I liked her she was the nice one out of the group. "no you go ahead we were just getting started" Emmett said still eyeing me.

"give me the book back" I sneered glaring at jasper. "what are you going to do about it Swan" I walked up to him and punched him in the gut he dropped my book and I picked it up"that" I said and turned around.

Then I herd alice's high pitched voice "no wonder why your mother killed herself" the whole cafeteria was watching us now "to get away from you" she continued.

I turned around and decked her in the face. "don't you EVER talk about my mother" I yelled at her she was on the ground. I turned and ran to the parking lot.

I got in my truck and sped home not caring about biology or gym. I have them with Edward and Emmett. Thank god tomorrows the last day of school because I'm not going.

I sat on my bed and then got a brilliant idea. I'm going to have an extreme make over this summer. Nobody's going to know who I am when I'm finished.

Edward POV

Bella got to school at the same time as me. I pulled up next to her but she didn't notice me so I walked over and saw her keys on the ground.

Let the games begin. I picked them up and she bent down to get them. Which gave me a nice view of her ass. She then noticed my presence and turned around.

"looking for these" I said jingling them. "give me them" she said reaching for them. "ah ah ah Bella say the magic words".

she as thinking then she said " Edward Cullen is a dick head" well that was close enough I was going to give them to her when she punched me in the eye.

I fell down and she grabbed her keys and walked away. "your going to regret that swan" I called to her. She turned around " no I don't think I will it was pretty fun Cullen" she sneered.

The only reason i pick on bella is because i liked her and i asked her out in 2nd grade. she said no and nobody says no to Edward Cullen. even though i still like her.

I didn't see her until lunch time and when she walked in she looked to HOT. I'm pretty sure all the guys in the cafeteria turned to see her.

She quickly walked over to her lonely table and grabbed a book and put her headphones in. we all walked over to her table and sat around her.

Emmett took her headphones out of her ear "hey cinderbella" he said and she continued to read her book but jasper grabbed it.

"how's my favorite ugly duckling" I said but she was far from that I wonder if she could get any hotter.

"what the hell hale" she sneered "I just wanted you to pay attention to us" he said. "come on guys lets leave her alone" Rose said tugging on Emmett's arm.

"no you go ahead we were just getting started" Emmett said still looking at Bella. "Give me the book back" she told jasper. "what are you going to do about it" he asked her. She walked over to him and punched him in the gut. That was HOT. Then she grabbed her book and turned around.

"no wonder why your mother killed herself " Alice yelled and every one was looking at the scene. " to get away from you" ouch! That had to hurt. Bella turned around and punched Alice in the face. She ran out the cafeteria crying and all eyes were on her.

I didn't see her in biology and Emmett said he didn't see her in gym. Her truck wasn't in the parking lot and I didn't see her on the last day of school either. Now I have to wait to see her for two months this made me sad.

**wat did you think REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!**

**-peace out girl scout**


	2. Realization

Bella POV

It has been a month and a half since school ended. We go back in 2 weeks. My make over has finally been complete. My family is kind of rich and I don't see my dad he's always traveling the world and trying not to think about my mother. She died in a car crash when I was 12. We both miss her a lot.

Well before I was born my mom and dad invented post-it notes. My mom came up with the bright yellow color so it pops out at you and the dad had the the glue formula. Now I live in this 4 story house all by myself but there's the maids and the cleaning people.

My pool boy Seth is my best friend. He always has been.

I traded my skinny jeans for short-shorts and mini-skirts. I traded my black lip stick for passion pink lip gloss. My converse are now jimmy choo's and proda. Finally my old run down chipped paint Chevy is now a black Aston martin vanquish. I'm so ready Edward Cullen, Bring it on.

I walked out of the house over to the pool. Seth soon sat next to me. "hey" he said. "hey what up" Seth shrugged "nothing much" "hey you want to go swimming" I asked, he had swim suits over here.

"you know it" he said and bounded into the house I just laughed and followed him in. I wore another one of my new pieces it was a Hermanny Sorbet, a white and pink polka dot bikini. Seth wore white board shorts.

We got in the pool and were jumping around and splashing each other "hey bellie button guess what" I laughed at the nick name he gave me. Too bad he didn't go to my school. sigh. "what sethy" I called him that when we were little I met him though my Dad's friend Harry.

Harry died within a week of my mothers death and me and Seth had been friends since we were 4 when our dad's took us fishing on father's day. Sue-his mom- always struggled with the bills I was always offering to help them out but they wouldn't let me so I gave him a job as my pool boy.

It was fun because he was over at my house even more than he already was. I was also best friends with his sister Leah. She might come off to me a bitch but she's really just a sweat heart.

Then Seth screamed at me "me and Leah are going to Forks High!! we convinced mom!!!" I squealed and jumped on him with a huge hug. "OMG this is going to be awesome!!!" then Seth got all serious "now I can kick this Edward's Ass" he said I laughed "ok that sounds good"

Edward POV

"Eddie what's the matter" Jessica pouted. "Jessica please for the thousandth time please don't call me Eddie it's Edward" ugh when is she going to figure that out.

"sorry Edward do you forgive me?" she asked while kissing me "sure but Jessica this isn't working out" I said pushing her off me. "what do you mean Edward" I sighed she's such an idiot.

"I mean us, were not working out" she still looked confused for a minute then recognition colored her features "are you breaking up with me?" she asked mad. "yes" she was getting teary eyed "I can change Edward" ugh! She was being difficult.

"Jessica just leave" with that she left. "Alice came into my room. "what happened" she asked "I broke up with her" Alice looked shocked "why" she asked "umm no reason" I said trying to look innocent.

"umm ok what ever. Guess what I saw at the mall yesterday" I sighed "what Alice" "I saw this girl about our age and she was wearing the new Louie Vuitton bag from the summer collection and she had the cutest outfit on I've never seen somebody where more designer than me and rose in this town.

She looked new. She was really pretty. I loved her hair it was rich mahogany and straightened with two strands from her right and left side pulled back and clipped with an Gucci clip I didn't even know they sold them"

she paused to take a breath "why should I care Alice" she then said " because she's probably new here and I saw her when she was walking to her car it was an piano black Aston Martin Vanquish 2009"

my chin almost dropped to the floor "you mean the Vantage V12 with the V12 engine and 510 bhp and not to mention the ability to go from 0 to 190 in 4.32 seconds they don't even sell those in the US and there are only 1000 in the world" **(A/N all true facts)**

Alice smirked "so why did you break up with her" this reminded me ugh "can you please leave me alone Alice" I said pleading she did. I could not wait till school starts back up. Shocker there huh? This summer I came to a realization and a huge one.

I'm positive that this new girl will hold no interest to me. I Edward Cullen "Mr. popular" fell in love with Bella Swan "the loser". I only realized this when I kept imagining Bella when ever I looked at Jessica or Lauren or even Tanya.

I have been in love with her since the like 2nd grade I just didn't realize my feelings but I did know I liker her I just didn't know the extent of my feelings.


	3. CinderBella

**hello people of earth and beyond i have officiallly posted a chapter. i really am sorry for not updateing sooner but its hard because i have to juggle it between school and projects and homework and friends and on top of all that i just joined the S.I.P club and also tutoring sessions and within the next two weeks i will be starting piano. but i promiss you this ppl i WILL find time... i just dont know when**

**disclaimer:let me check....nope srry**

* * *

B Pov

My palms were sweaty as I waited backstage for the MC introduced me.

"chill" Leah said put a calming hand on my shoulder. This only relaxed me a little bit. "ok" I said shakily.

Suddenly I was wrapped in a huge bear hug that could only be one person. "Sethy!" I screamed and turned around so I could hug him more.

he laughed. "did you think I wasn't coming. How could I not see my biffle's performance!!" he said.

I just laughed. Being with Seth was so easy I could easily forget about all the people outside waiting to see me while the MC rambled on.

Except now I couldn't forget because I just reminded my self of the people behind the curtain!!! Ugh! again with the nerves!!!

"and now please give a warm welcome to a new comer at vacation cinder-Bella" the MC said and the audience started getting quiet. I almost laughed at the stage name Seth picked.

"time to take the training wheels off kiddo" Leah said putting my guitar over my neck. her and Seth gave me a squeeze then she pushed me to go forward.

The MC laughed "come on out hear princess remember you've got to get home by midnight wouldn't want your pumpkin to go bad"

I gripped the mike tightly and took a deep breathe. I shuffled my first foot forward and stepped out into the blinding florescent light.

E pov

"Alice I don't want to go to vacation" I said running a hand through my bronze locks. She whined "but edddwarrrddd it's like the hottest club out there!!! Plus I herd that there supposed to be a really good singer there please?" she asked giving me the puppy dog pout. Ugh that Always works on me.

"fine" I sighed annoyed. I wonder if Bella will be there. This thought brightened my mood immensely.

That I would be so close to staring into those deep deep depts. of a warm sweet chocolate.

see her angelic, beautiful face with those plump pink inviting lips that seep to always have a frown on them but they still look soft and sweet and..

"EDWARD!!! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I looked down shocked at my sister.

Whoa when did she get here. Wait… where am I… I looked around sighing seeing as I was in my house not at Vacation with Bella right next to me…in my arms

humph I can't get this girl out of my mind. "yeah Alice, what eves I'm going to my room yea I know you probably want to pick out my clothes.. Just what ever" I walked into my room and shut the door.

I place my palms on the door before sliding slowly down the white wood door. I then placed my head in my hands leaning against the door frame. Bella…I sighed. My thoughts always lead to her where ever I am…what ever I'm doing . Bowling…talking…eating...sleeping…

it was like gravity no longer held me to the ground but in stead Bella. like there were millions of stings connecting my heart to Bella's except those little strings were steel cables and nothing could break the bond of them no matter the force. when ever something charges at the steel cables the force of our bond is so strong that the object goes bounding back millions of light-years away never to be seen or heard of again…oh yeah _I_ can be deep.

2 hours later. Alice, jasper, Emmett, rose, and me strutted in to Vacation where there were already tons of people crammed in here waiting for the mysterious amazing singer to come on stage. We found a table near the front that had a reserved sign on it and underneath was "Cullen" I rolled my eyes. Alice. Everyone was talking. I looked around trying to get a glimpse of behind that red velvet curtain.

The Mc came from behind the curtain dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button up shirt. He began rambling on and on. I drowned him out. Then he introduce the singer "and please give a warm welcome to a new comer at vacation cinder-Bella" just hearing those words made my heart beat speed up. Could it possibly be? And if it is I used to call her that. Huh---weird. The audience began clapping and so did I. she hadn't come out yet

"come on princess get out here. Wouldn't want your pumpkin to go bad" the audience laughed and as corny as the line was I found myself laughing along. When the beautiful blonde goddess stepped out onto the stage. I stopped mid laugh the breath had stolen from my lips. Although she was beautiful -as beautiful as Bella- I felt like I was betraying Bella. When I looked into the blonde's deep brown eyes I knew who it was. She didn't just steel my breathe she was the girl that had stolen my heart.

* * *

**tell me watcha thinking about **

**review!!! plz i mean you dont have to if you dont want to that would be fine... i guess.. i mean it would make me happy soooo REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
